Getting Better
by Belovedfinch11
Summary: My life was somewhat getting better, dealing with my anxiety with the help of professionals and most of all not having any drama in my life, but somehow it always seems to creep up and take over…
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**My life was somewhat getting better, dealing with my anxiety with the help of professionals and most of all not having any drama in my life, but somehow it always seems to creep up and take over…

* * *

Life was good, I was focused on school I had great friends and Miles not only was talking to me but his father was making him do that 12 step program although I did have a feeling that weed was just his escape from the world, his problems ran deeper than just being a weed addict. BUT I am past meddling (shocking I know) but my therapist has taught me that helping someone does not count as hacking their facerange and practically breaking into their house. I have also taken on the fact that they are Miles' problems he will deal with them himself (even if I don't agree with his methods).

Anyway enough about Miles.

I was walking to my locker, the first period bell would sound in 10 minutes, and I needed my book from my locker, but as I approached I saw someone standing near it, he was tall and lanky short brown hair, I didn't know who it was, until I got close enough to my locker and they looked up realising I was the person they were waiting for "Maya" I stopped where I was shocked at who it was.

"Tristan?" I said confused

"Hey, uhm do you think we could talk?" he himself seemed nervous "I know we didn't leave on good terms last time we talked but, I'm sorry for what I said to you" he said quietly

This wasn't the Tristan I knew, Tristan was flamboyant and happy, I could see he wasn't okay.

"uh I need to go to class but if your free at lunch we could talk then" I said, I had questions for sure but time was ticking and I didn't want to bomb bard him

"Okay" he said with a slight smile "I'll see you at lunch"

I smiled back "Yep, see you then" he stopped leaning on my locker and as he took two steps away he turned on his heel and said "Maya" he said as if my name was a question "Yer" I turned as I put my book in my bag "Thank you" then he walked away.

I was sitting in the rubber room, Grace on my right and behind us was Tiny and Zig, they were my main friendship group now and I really appreciated having them all. But I hoped that maybe, just maybe Tristan wanted to be friends again.

"Hey Blondie, what's up, you haven't said a word since you walked in the door" Grace whispered

"Just thinking" I said not making eye contact, I was worried that being friends with Miles would make him not want to be my friend, not that I hang out with Miles, but we are on speaking terms, which Tristan and I, before today were not.

The Bell rang, meaning it was time to go to my next class, while also meaning lunch was getting closer, talking to Tristan was getting closer. I was nervous, why? It's only Tris, or nervous because I was worried he wasn't going to talk about being friends again. We l only have to wait til lunch…

* * *

**I know this is short, i just want to know i you guys like it , review and let me know **

**And stay tuned to see what Tristan wants to talk to Maya about**

**ps. (if you previously have read my first fanfic, don't forget to review, i change the ending to Ch2)**

**\- Enjoy! and thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for the long time no see, ill be updating regularly (no promises) i hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review, i don't what to continue if there's no interest.**

* * *

The bell rang to signal it was time for lunch, I went to my locker and put some of the books I didn't need in there, as I was putting my large Maths textbook in …"Hey Maya" I jumped at the sudden voice in my ear, dropping my textbook on my foot "OW!" I screamed as I held my foot in my hands, "Don't sneak up on me like that Zig" I said picking up my textbook off the floor, Zig still had a smirk on his face, "What's so funny" I said glaringly "That is the most you have said all day" he replied "Well I have a lot on my mind, and thanks to you I can add a sore foot to the list" I said slamming my locker door, and heading towards the cafeteria, "Maya! Wait" Zig called out after me. "What?" I said as he fell in pace beside me "I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to scare you before, but I just want you to know that I'm here if you want or need to talk about anything" I stopped and sighed, I could never stay angry at Zig for too long, we were to close for that "thanks Zig but I'm actually on my way to sort it out right now"

I left Zig at that point and was now walking into the cafeteria, scanning the room looking for Tristan, I had to remember that he now had brown hair again so he didn't stand out like before, soon enough I spotted him, he seemed to have purposely picked an empty table that was away from everyone else, a quiet place where we could hear each other talk.

As I walked over he looked up from his fashion magazine, it's nice to know that some things haven't changed with Tris, he gave me a small smile barely visible in the corner of his lips. "Hey" I said as I sat down, dumping my backpack next to me. "Hey" he replied, it was a little awkward, I had never seen Tristan so silent, except whilst we were watching intense parts of our favourite TV shows, he was worrying me more now, "Tris, what did you what to talk to me about?" I said sheepishly.

He sighed loudly and sat up straight, "Maya" he said looking down at his hands "I'm sorry" I blinked at him "I know, you said that this morning, and I forgive you" his head shot up and he looked hopefully into my eyes, then he frowned and said "Really? I've been the worst friend to you lately, and I regret that I wasn't there for you, that I didn't listen" I replied "Yes, and what's done is done Tris" I myself now looking at my own hands. "Well if that's true and you do forgive me, I want to be friends again My, even if I have to earn it" I looked at him confused and happy at the same time "Of course we can be friends again Tristan, I was and always will be your friend" I said reaching out and taking his hand in mine "But if you want to be friends again, can you please tell me what's going on? What did I miss?" again he sighed and started telling me just exactly what I missed while we weren't on speaking terms.

I was home, finally, away from the loud huddles of groups and cramped hallways of Degrassi, Zig was watching TV as I plopped down beside him on the couch. "Why are you home later than usual? Have a hot study date after school?" he smirked as he shoved a handful of chips in his mouth "No" I said glaring up at him from the corner of my eye, arms folded "I was at Tristan's" That got his attention, he almost chocked on the chips in his mouth, serves him right. "What? I thought you two weren't on you know speaking terms" he said confused "Well I had been worried all day because Tristan came up to me this morning at my locker and wanted to talk to me during lunch, we made up then and he invited me over to talk some more after school so we could catch up" not to mention Mrs Milligan when she saw me, I don't think I've ever gotten a hug like that before. "So your friends again?" he said even though I had just answered his question "Yes" I said as I myself grabbed a handful of chips, I carefully balanced them in one hand whilst I put one in my mouth with the other. "So is he okay? I thought he preferred the company of moneybags nowadays" I finished chewing the chip in my mouth and swallowed "Well not really..." I didn't know whether to tell Zig or not but I was still angry about what Tris had told me and I needed another opinion "They had a pretty harsh break up" I said saddened by the look Tristan had had on his face while he told me what happened.

I had told Zig what had happened between Tristan and Miles, he was also angry at what I told him, he said that he had always known Miles was and I quote "heartless arsehole". I was in bed know and I couldn't get to sleep, I thought Miles was getting better, but unbeknownst to me that could have well be because of their break up. I don't know why Miles didn't say anything about it to me, nor why Tristan waited so long to talk to me, I guess he needed time, but…I just hope I don't have to choose between them.

* * *

**uh oh, will Maya have to choose? stay tuned and see in the next chapter! when Maya confronts Miles**

**Please don't forget to review! 3 thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm sooooo deeply sorry i have been neglecting my fanfics because i uni , i thought id just post what i had, because i was going to make this a long chapter, but with exams i dunno if ill be able to get it done quick enough just because you have been waiting soo long for something new, i though this would be better then nothing. again im really sorry i hope you enjoy and the next chapter will continue this day. **

I was walking to my locker, still half asleep, I had barely gotten any sleep last night. I just kept seeing Tristan's face when he told me about his break up with Miles, the sadness and betrayal in his eyes, it hurt to see him like that, although I was glad we made up, Tristan isn't who he used to be, not right now anyway and it is because of Miles my best friend was now another person.

As I was walking to my locker, I noticed someone standing…waiting at my locker. "Miles" I said in a surprised and confused manner. Miles turned around, smiled and said "Hey, Maya how are you?" I could have yelled at him right then and there but, I wanted answers and this wasn't the time nor the place for that. I breathed out heavily and replied "okay, but I could have slept for another hour or two" while wiping sleep out of my eye. "You shouldn't stay up so late studying, you need to get out and have some fun" I eyed him wearingly, "uh, no I just need more sleep" I walked around him and was putting my combination in as he said "hmm, the way I see it is that we can sleep when we're dead" okay I don't know if it is just because I'm tired but Miles was starting to get on my nerves "I have to get to class" I said and I got my textbooks, shoved them in my bag, closed my locker and left him standing there.

Sitting down in my seat in the rubber room, I realised Miles must have wanted to say something to me other then ask me how I was. It was also pretty rude of me to just walk away like that. But I definitely am an angry person when I don't get enough sleep. Hopefully I'll run into him later so I can apologize, after all degrassi is a small school. Meanwhile in class we were learning about some guy all I manage to wright down so far was "be careful what you wish for."

It was lunch and I was even more exhausted than this morning, I heard someone say my name and turned to see it was Tristan "hey" I said though it sounded forced and depressed "Jeez Maya, you look terrible" Tristan said "thanks Tris, that makes me feel so much better, I hardly got any sleep last night and getting through the day has not been easy. "We sat down and Tristan says "What's got you up late at night? Is it your anxiety?" I looked up at him from that table and sighed as I said "it is my anxiety, I just am paranoid and I couldn't sleep last night "Tristan took my hand and said "Maya what is making you this way? What is keeping you up?" I looked up into his eyes and said "I'm just so frustrated I am annoyed at the way Miles treated you, I'm upset that you had to go through that alone, I just..." "Maya" Tristan put his hand on mine "I'm touched that you care so much, but you shouldn't think about that, what happened was between Miles and I, I dealt with it and he is out of my life." Then he mumbled something I could quite hear. "But Tristan at a time like that I should have been there for you, I guess it's that I feel guilty." Tristan sighed and squeezed my hand "Maya you shouldn't feel guilty about it, Miles made his own choices, and he is the guilty one, k? So no more stressing." I squeezed Tristan's hand this time as I smiled "okay" I said nervously, I couldn't just turn a switch and not think about it, but I would try, I shouldn't be bring Tris down all the time, I need to focus on having fun with him. We used to have fun all the time, so it shouldn't be hard. "Hey i need to print off some stuff before class, wanna come with?" well it is getting a bit crowded in here, i thought as i looked around the room "Sure" i said smiling, Tris smiled back at me and said "cool" we linked arms and exited into the hallway.

**Well lets just say they might run into someone whilst on there way to the printer...**

**again i hope you enjoyed, leave a review please! XX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy's I'm so happy you're enjoying this so far, thank you to everyone who has followed, reviewed and even faved this story, it really means a lot as this is only my second fanfic. Btw this is not a matlingsworth fanfic, as for triles , atm they are broken up , but I think I will be working on an OC that might end up with Tristan, so if you have ideas for names, personality traits, back story etc., feel free to PM me.**

**Also so sorry that is has taken so long to update, I am a uni student so i don't really have time for writing, except when i have holidays, also i know this is short i just wanted to give you guys an update!**

Tristan had to go print off stuff, so I thought I would go with him to the computer room. On our way there I saw Miles sitting by himself, and I had to take the opportunity to apologize about earlier,

"Hey Tris, I just remembered I have something I need to do before class, will you be okay if I don't go to the computer room with you"

He eyed me wearingly, I think he noticed Miles too.

"Sure, will you be okay?"

He said looking at Miles then back at me

"Yep I'll be fine "

I waited till Tristan was out of sight, then I approached Miles,

"Hey"

I said as I gave a shy smile, Miles looked up at me, he seemed surprised, which I would be too with the way I treated him this morning

"Hey"

He replied putting his phone in his pocket

"Mind if I sit?" I asked

"Sure" miles said making room on the bench he was sitting on.

"So I just wanted to apologize, this morning I was tired, I didn't get much sleep last night and when I don't get enough sleep I get in a grumpy mood, so I'm sorry for acting like a total nut job". Miles smiled and said

"No worries, I forgive you" I smiled back and said

"So did you want to ask me something this morning? I realised that you must have wanted to talk to me about something, because you were waiting at my locker."

Miles face became puzzled for a moment, but it was so brief that if you blinked you would have missed it.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out sometime." He said casually

I didn't really know what to say to him, especially because of what happened with Tristan, but if we were alone away from school I could bring Tristan up and Miles might be more opened to talking about what happened with him.

"Sure" I said, but then I thought I should add "Just as friends though, right?" It was just for good measure, I doubted Miles still had feeling for someone who practically stalked him, though I was just a very worried and paranoid friend then.

"Of course" Miles said

Phew "okay, I'll talk to you later then" I said as I got up from the bench

"Yep" Miles replied as he too stood up

"See ya" I said giving a small wave.

**I hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to comment xx**


End file.
